gcmstrategyfandomcom-20200215-history
GCM Strategy Wiki
Welcome to the GCM StrategyWiki The objective of the George C. Marshall StrategyWiki is to become the premier online resource for the study of US grand strategy. Right now, of course, the GCM StrategyWiki is nothing more than an empty frame, ready to house information. The first step toward success is to develop a compelling beta version of this wiki that we can demonstrate to Dr. Carafano on May 23. A Note on Privacy The contents of our beta wiki are public, but you can post without disclosing your name. To protect your identity, choose a login that does not include your name. Also, do not include any personal information in your user profile. Once the project is up and running, we can consider relocating the wiki to a pay-server where we would have more direct control over privacy and access issues. Mission Statement -- 2012 GCM Fellows Class Project Grand strategy is an applied art. It draws on the study of ethics, politics, economics and history, but is a subject of only peripheral interest to scholars in those disciplines. In the US government and military, many leaders are concerned with strategy, but few have responsibility for the integrated consideration of all national interests and all instruments of national power. When their attention is not consumed by events in the headlines, the most senior officials at the White House, Pentagon and State Department often express in an interest in thinking more thoroughly and conceptually about how to design and implement global strategies for the advancement of US national security. At the other end of the spectrum, students and young professionals in the field often clamor for opportunities to think broadly about the national interest, in addition to focusing on their areas of specialization. For all these reasons, there is a persistent deficit of both resources and community for those who are interested in thinking about grand strategy. This project will seek to address both of those deficits through the use of interactive online media, also known as Web 2.0 technology. The core of the project will be a grand strategy wiki. Although there are hundreds or even thousands of high-quality websites that address the subjects of foreign affairs and national security, none seeks to filter out the content most relevant to the subject of grand strategy. Similarly, there is no home on the web for those with an interest in the subject. A wiki represents the natural structure for such a home, since it facilitates access to information while encouraging broad participation. At first, only Marshall Fellows will contribute to the site. Yet over time, it will be essential to leverage the expertise of as many interested professionals as possible. A wiki can also serve as an extensible platform, capable of integrating other Web 2.0 media. A wiki can incorporate bulletin boards, so that those seeking information and advice can draw on the experience of the full community. A wiki can include blogs, in order to provide a platform for individuals and small groups to publicize their ideas. A wiki can support a Yahoo!-like directory that helps individuals to access the stunning array of resources available online, yet whose existence may not be well-known. This last example underscores how the purpose of the Marshall site is not to compete with or replace any other resource, but rather to create a portal that allows the entire community to benefit from those resources. The mission laid out here is not one that can be completed in the six months available to the inaugural class of Marshall Fellows. Rather, the objective for these first six months will be to put in place the infrastructure that allows for the continual growth of the site. An important means of gauging the value of this project will be the receptiveness of future classes of Marshall Fellows. Ideally, the site will become an integral part of the program, enhanced by each class of fellows and helping to build a strong alumni network. At the same time, it will help connect all classes of Marshall Fellows to the broader community of professionals committed to serving their country by designing and implementing a national strategy for promoting our values and our interests. Latest activity Category:Browse